The Freedom and Absurdities of Becoming a Vampire!
by Moonchild101713
Summary: Edward has to face the truth, by changing Bella, but what does she find once she searches the internet? Are there secrets between her and Edward? Rated T just for case. sequel to Concussion!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**THE SEQUEL IS HERE! This is the sequel to Concussion, and I loved all of my reviews I received on that story. Well,**

**Here is the first Chapter of**** The Freedom and Absurdities of Becoming a Vampire!**

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling pleasant. Today was going to be a good day, but yesterday and the day before were terribly unpleasant. I was hit by a car and I received a concussion, then I had a row with Charlie. AH! Please let my life stop with the complicatedness!

I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer. I found the small scrap of paper that Edward had left on my desk the day before. I opened the letter and stared at the last couple of words.

I can't bite you. I'm a vegetarian

I was worried that Edward hated my guts, but apparently he was okay with me turning his Volvo pink. At least he was able to wash the paint off. I took out my laptop, which I had recently received from the Cullen family, and went onto google. I searched in the word Im and next to it Chats.

After awhile I started getting bored and just randomly started to scroll through all of the options. I stared at the screen blankly, staring off at the word scrolling down the page. It wasn't until I saw the word Vampire, that I paid attention.

There so the whole world could see was a website for vampires? More, a chat room for vampires? I wonder if any of the Cullen's have an account.

Surging with curiosity I clicked the mouse button and the screen flashed for a minute then out came the word Vampires in large elegant letters. On the left hand corner of the screen there were the words "Create an account"

Would I be able to tell if any of the Cullen's had an account? Probably not. Not unless . . . unless . . .

I clicked on the "create an account" link and quickly filled out the form. I created my name and decided on using the name LivingforanEternity. I looked around and the name Edward Cullen caught my eye. So Edward did have an account. Hm. . . Shoot! Alice would know I was doing this. "Alice" I called and in less then four second Alice appeared walking through my door.

"Yes Bella?"

"Okay" I said looking at her straight in the eye. "you probably just had a vision about me right?"

"yes"

"Can you please not tell Edward about this?" I said with a pleasing look in my eyes. I heard a small bing, and turned my head quickly down to stare at my laptop. Edward had emailed me. "Please?" I said turning my head back to her.

"Yeah sure" Alice said walking over to the door, "All I have to do is send you a picture of your alter self, then you should be able to fool anyone. I'll go and send it to you now"

"You already have one?" I asked curiously

"Bella, I'm a psychic remember?" she turned on her heal and rushed out of the room. I felt a small breeze flow by me.

I turned back to my computer and clicked on the instant message Edward sent me.

EdwardCullen: Hey, are you new to this chat room? I haven't seen you around before.

LivingforanEternity: Hi, yeah I am new here

I felt nervous about talking to him, afraid that he would be able to tell that LivingforanEternity was me. Great, so I need to act like the happiest vampire in the world then. One problem was that I had no idea how to act like other vampires. I looked back down at the screen and was amazed to see that Edward had instant messaged me once again.

EdwardCullen: Did you just transform or something?

LivingforanEternity: Um, no. I am still a human, but I do know some vampires.

EdwardCullen: Oh, are they your neighbors or something

LivingforanEternity: yeah, they are

EdwardCullen: So, are they normal vampires I mean do they hunt humans?

Oh no. Not the question I was trying to avoid.

LivingforanEternity: Um no they started the vegetarian thing two years after they all transformed. They told me that they didn't feel right hunting humans.

EdwardCullen: Yeah I know what they mean. My whole family hunts animals. We didn't feel normal hunting humans either, considering we were all one once.

Alice suddenly sent me the picture of an alter person of myself. "Wow" I said as I looked down at my computer screen. "I look so different!" I did look different. I had blonde hair, and I had pale white skin. Alice made me look four inches taller and the only thing that was the same was probably the same shape of my face.

Edward had instant messaged me once more, probably hearing my voice from the other room.

EdwardCullen: Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Bye

LivingforanEternity: Bye

I quickly shut off the computer closing all of the documents. I wondered curiously whether Edward would ever tell me about the Instant Message rooms. I seriously doubt it.

I ran back into my bed and waited patiently for his appearance. I looked back over to the computer and I suddenly felt a wave of secrecy wash through me. There was a light knock on the door and Edward cam bounding in. "How are you today my love" he said walking over to me and talking my hand.

I'm secretly talking to you while you think I'm a strange girl who talks to vampires off in who knows where. "I'm good Edward, how was your evening?"

"Great"

I stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on" I said grabbing Edward's icy cool hand. "I need to hunt"


	2. Stupid, Lying, Idiotic Fiancé

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hello my fabulous readers! I love you all and appreciate all you have done for me. Now I had a really fun time making the Iming thing. I am going to continue that, but I might add a few things in it for Edward and Bella. But, yeah here is the Second Chapter to TFAAOBAV**

Edward watched patiently as I 'hunted' around the kitchen. I grabbed a cereal bar and ate it down quickly feeling self-consciously as Edward watched me with curios eyes.

"Do you really find that appetizing?" Edward asked with a revolted picture plastered on to his face.

I took the rest of the cereal bar and went to shove it into his mouth. "Please Edward," I said watching him struggle away from the food. "Just try to understand that I still eat food!"

He nodded silently then walked around the table grabbing the cereal bar and placing it on the table. I tried to protest, but none the less I was pleased that all Edward wanted to do was kiss me softly. I stared up at him once we broke apart. He had an innocent look in his eyes. "Bella" he said walking over to me and looking out the glass wall. "I have to hunt today, or else" he stopped looking over at me once more.

I shuddered and Edward smiled. I looked at him inquiringly. "What? I give you a reasonable response, and you start laughing?"

Edward chuckled darkly under his breath. "Bella I really do need to go"

I pouted walking past him over to the railing to the steps. "If you really do need to go, then I shall go back to sleep. I am still tired" I said trying to hide a laugh.

"Well then" Edward said walking slowly up to me to press his lips once more against mine. "See you soon" he said before silently he turned his head towards the door. He left once he turned his head back to me and placed his hand softly on my cheek.

I stared wide eyed at the door frame and decided that if Edward was going out to hunt, it was far too soon. His eyes were still honey brown, and he didn't really need to hunt now. He just went the day before.

I really wonder if he had been waiting for LivingforanEternity to come back on. Maybe, but I just had to be sure.

I ran up to my room once more and fell straight into the bed. If Edward was going to stay at the house and use his computer there was no doubt that he was going to check on me. I fell flat onto my bed, and all of a sudden the door opened. A small breeze came through the door, and I smelt his wonderful scent flow over me. I squeezed my eyes tighter and the door closed.

I waited four more minutes before I felt safe, and I ran over to the laptop and went straight back to that Vampire Chat room web site.

I immediately logged in as LivingforanEternity and caught EdwardCullen online. What was more all of the Cullen's were on, well except for Carlisle and Esme.

I instant messaged, Edward and the rest of his family waiting patiently for them to join me in a chat. Edward had obviously told them all, all about me, because right after I emailed them I received a message from Emmet who joined the chat.

EmmetCullen: OH! It's you! Edward told us all about you! What is your name anyway?

Alice sent a message back to Emmet that had a bit of annoyance in it.

AliceCullen: Emmet! Stop! You are going to scare the poor girl to death!

LivingforanEternity: No it is alright. I'm fine. Anyway my name is Ellie

JasperHale: Ellie, hm. . . I like that name

AliceCullen: Oh! Don't you get any ideas!

EdwardCullen: So, Ellie how have you been. Anything new with your band of Vampires?

LivingforanEternity: Oh not really. All I know is that right now they are all out hunting so I guess I am stuck in my own little world.

RosalieHale: Hey Edward isn't that what we did to Bella?

EdwardCullen: Yeah. Except she doesn't know that we are still in the house.

LivingforanEternity: Who's Bella?

EmmetCullen: Only Edwards love of his life

JasperHale: Yeah Ellie, Edward will die for this girl. Seriously! If she breaks a nail Edward will probably insist that she has surgery.

LivingforanEternity: Edward, you sound really nice.

EdwardCullen: Thanks

There was silence for a couple of minutes before I finally decided to make Ellie want Edward or one of these vampires to bite her.

LivingforanEternity: Can one of you come over here and bite me

Edward seemed to get very upset by this. He went off on a rant saying

EdwardCullen: NO! Oh how you sound like Bella at this moment.

LivingforanEternity: come on Edward! The vampires over here don't have enough strength to do it yet. That was the whole reason for them letting me go onto this website!

EmmetCullen: I'll do it. Where do you live?

EdwardCullen: EMMET! NO YOU WON'T! ELLIE I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL YOURSELF!

AliceCullen: Edward calm down. You are making Jasper here go crazy

EdwardCullen: sorry Jasper.

JasperHale: Its okay

LivingforanEternity: shoot!

RosalieHale: What?

LivingforanEternity: The vamps over here are insisting that I get off the computer. I have to go now! Sorry!

AliceCullen: Cya!

EmmetCullen: Tchoa Gal!

JasperHale: Bye

RosalieHale: Au revoir

EdwardCullen: Bye Ellie. Talk to you soon!

I shut the computer down and walked out of the room. I looked down at myself and decided to take a shower. I really did smell. I walked over to the shower and as it ran, I let my muscles relax.

So even if I was a complete stranger Edward still wouldn't let me become a vampire. What a sad and depressing day. Edward is going to pretend to be hunting for the next day, but now I had nothing to do. I am supposed to wait here forever waiting for him to arrive home. Maybe I'll be lucky and he will pretend to come home early.

Yeah, I wish.


	3. My Wish is Your Commande

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Bonjour! I was really bored today in a study hall and decided to continue on with the homework. I seriously have no homework, so I think you guys will have a couple chapters to read later. Well at least this one. So, Get ready for the Third Chapter of TFAAOBAV.**

Bella's POV

I looked around the room brushing my wet hair away from my face. The Cullen's still hadn't returned, and I took four hours in the shower **(AN: yeah, I know. A really long time for a shower, but she wanted her muscles to relax fully) **I wanted to go back onto that website and see if Edward and Alice were still on. At least I could talk to him that way. Possibly.

I turned my body swiftly around and reached for my laptop once more. I sat criss-crossed on the center of my bed and loaded the screen. I watched as the Vampire Screen came up, and I quickly added it to my favorites. What is the use of typing the extremely long and complicated address down anyway?

I quickly signed LivingforanEternity on. I looked in my Email box and was surprised to see an Email sent from Alice four hours previously.

LivingforanEternity,

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where we were really going to be! Edward shoved me out of the house at the first sign of me thinking about it, but I promise I didn't tell him about you being LivingforanEternity. Imagine his face, I mean Edward the creepy vampire screaming his head off yelling at me because I let you join this website.

Well I guess we will appear out of thin air at around seven thirty tonight, so don't go mad. You could –Evil grin- always go into Edwards room searching for a CD and end up finding him. His hiding spot in that room is behind his couch. Yah, really obvious, but that is probably why he chose that spot.

Sorry again!

AliceCullen

What a good sister Alice is going to be. She is like my Evil partner in crime. Hm . . . First I'll check if Edward is online and talk to him for a little bit, then I will go to his room making it seem like we were talking to him at the same time.

I searched on the website until I found the Cullen Family page. Here, there was a picture of all of the Cullen's gathered around their kitchen table. Then there was a picture of me, Bella standing next to Edward. Once again I looked extremely grimy standing next to him.

AliceCullen invited me to join their chat at the time. I agreed and I was immediately confused by reading an argument that started between Edward and Emmet

EmmetCullen: You are such a stupid evil Mind Reader!

EdwardCullen: And the only thing that is good about you is that you can lift extremely heavy things. So what if you have larger muscles then the rest of us?

EmmetCullen: Go away Edward!

EdwardCullen: Why?

EmmetCullen: Because I said so

EdwardCullen: Make me

LivingforanEternity: Will you both please just SHUT UP!?

AliceCullen: Thank you Ellie. They wouldn't listen to anyone else.

JasperHale: EDWARD! You make me so prissy!

EdwardCullen: Hey!

JasperHale: EMMET! You make be so bratty!

EmmetCullen: Why thank you . . . Wait . . . HEY!

There was silence while I tried to discover what their argument was about,but I failed miserably.

LivingforanEternity: So what have you been up to these past hours?

RosalieHale: Oh nothing really. We have been just sitting around in our house, while Bella was in the shower for four hours.

LivingforanEternity: Why don't you guys just come back from the 'hunting' trip earlie and spend time with her?

EdwardCullen: We told her we would be gone for most of the day. Which was a really stupid idea –glares at Alice-

LivingforanEternity: So, you can always come home early. Tell her that you guys didn't feel the need for anymore hunting time.

EmmetCullen: That is a really good idea

JasperHale: I don't know. Bella right now is feeling . . . Hold on

I quickly thought about the weeks that Edward had left me alone. I thought of the voices I would hear, and the reasons behind some of my actions. My eyes started to tear, and I fell onto the side of my bed crying my eyes out.

JasperHale: Oh my Carlisle! Bella is crying her eyes out. –pout- now I am really sad

EdwardCullen: Maybe you are right Ellie.

AliceCullen: yeah I bet we should go and hang out with her now

LivingforanEternity: Well, I really hope you guys follow through. The poor girl

I typed with the tears still falling down my face ready for Edward to come bounding into the room

LivingforanEternity: Alright talk to you guys soon!

EdwardCullen: Bye

I turned off my computer as quickly as I could, waiting for their return. I grabbed a pillow and started crying into it. Why did I even think of those past times? I don't know Bella, probably to make Jasper feel your pain so that the Cullen's all come back.

I walked down the steps to the couch in the living room and waited patiently for their return.


	4. Alice's Evil Plan!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Sorry about the really stupid chapter that I posted yesterday. I needed some how to fix things up. Now here is the next chapter to TFAAOBAV**

Edward POV

I stared at the computer screen unable to comprehend what Jasper was telling me, and that Ellie was telling me to go find Bella.

_JasperHale: Oh my Carlisle! Bella is crying her eyes out. –pout- now I am really sad_

I quickly sent an email back to them all finally agreeing with Ellie's idea.

_EdwardCullen: Maybe you are right Ellie. _

_AliceCullen: yeah I bet we should go and hang out with her now_

_LivingforanEternity: Well, I really hope you guys follow through. The poor girl _

I watched the screen waiting for one of my brothers or sisters to sign off first, but they didn't want to come back from the hunting trip did they? Well, maybe Alice did.

_LivingforanEternity: Alright talk to you guys soon!_

_EdwardCullen: Bye_

I watched as LivingforanEternity signed off and I suddenly heard Bella's door open. I heard a swift sniff, and she continued to walk down the hallway. She was probably down in the living room, by the time I had closed my laptop. I jumped from my window and wasn't surprised to see Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle standing right outside the garage waiting for me.

_I really am sick of you Edward. You make me feel all girly, then because of your fiancé I get all melancholy. _Jasper thought staring at my face with pure hatred.

Esme caught the look he gave me and quickly slapped his arm. "Don't you dare Jasper" she whispered over to him.

_Let's head in then _Carlisle thought walking towards the door.

He opened the door slowly and we were all surprised to see Bella sitting down looking at the television with tissues by her side. She obviously had been crying her eyes out like Jasper said. She stood up when we walked in and ran out the back door.

"She hates us all" Jasper said walking over to Alice grabbing her hand. "She feels confused, but she still feels like she doesn't know that we are here"

I sighed my eyes trailing after Bella. I ran to catch up with her, but by the time I was outside, she was sitting down near the trees looking up into the sky.

"Bella?" I said quietly in a calm and soothing voice.

She turned her head quickly around and smiled at me. "You came back early?"

I nodded walking over to her and helping her get off from the ground. "apparently we didn't need to hunt for that long" I sighed realizing that we also went yesterday "We went yesterday to nock of some of our thirst, but apparently we knocked off just enough to come home early"

Bella looked up into my eyes and smiled. "So" she said walking over to the door she had just left through. "What did you hunt today? Anything interesting"

My eyes dropped a shade and I looked at her in annoyance. Why did she not care at all that everything I did as a vampire was supposed to scare the average human. "nothing unusual. Just the same things as always" I lied straight through my teeth not letting her know about my family's secret.

For some odd reason Bella's face lit up in humor. "Edward" she said walking through the room and over to Alice. "Can I talk to Alice alone for a moment?"

What in the world is going on with Bella? She wants to talk to Alice. Alice. Alice the shopoholic Vampire who would do anything for Bella and her to plot an evil plan against me! "Sure" I said regrettingly through my teeth.

I watched silently as Bella was dragged up the steps into Alice's room where they would be discussing an evil plot against me, no doubt.

Bella POV

I was dragged up the steps by a cool hand and the next thing I knew I heard Alice yelling at me. "I am so so so so so sorry! I couldn't tell you about it before we left. I was shoved out the door . . ."

Alice was going to drive me mad if I didn't tell her that I had already received the email she sent me earlier. "Alice!" I practically yelled at her. "Calm down. That is not what I want to talk to you about!"

She looked relieved more then anything "Oh well then, what was it?"

Oh. What did I want to talk to her about? Well I wanted to know if she could get Edward to really tell me the truth. No that would never work out. Like Edward would actually tell me where he was when he was supposed to be hunting. "Um do you think that you could somehow convince Edward to tell me what he was doing while 'hunting'?"

Alice shuckled under her breath, but then she became serious. "I bet that wouldn't work. You would probably hear us yelling about it even if you were at Charlie's and we were here!"

"So" I said quickly looking over to catch her expression "do you think Ellie could somehow get him to?"

Alice looked puzzled staring over at the wall blankly. "OH! Ellie gives him the idea too, but I don't know if he takes it seriously" she looked over at me quickly then smiled "And if that doesn't work I bet you could pretend" she over emphasized the word pretend "To find the website once again!"

Alice was right. Wasn't she always? "Alice you are a genius!"

"Aren't I"

"Yes! Now, somehow you have to get Edward away for me for sometime so that I can try to convince him" I looked over at Alice and saw a small smirk spread across her face

"I got an idea"

**Okay, so I know this was a interesting chapter, but I must tell you that I don't have school on Thursday and Friday, so most likely you will receive some more Chapters. BYE!**


	5. Edward's Uproar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Here is my Halloween treat from me to you!**

Alice's POV

Ha ha! Edward is so going to freak out once he finds out that Ellie is Bella! Wait until I get Edward off into the Chat room in Vienna! Then he will be able to talk to Ellie aka Bella!

Oooo! Better idea! I could take him and Bella to the Phenomenon show next week! Oh My Carlisle! That would work out perfectly! And Bella and I could spend the night together in one room at a hotel with Esme and Rosalie, while the guys spend the night in different room.

PERFECT!

"EDWARD! BELLA! Get in here now! I need to talk to you!"

I heard a muffled noise from the hallway, and there they were sitting on the table right in front of me. "Hi Alice!" Bella said looking excited.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said lightly "I am still mad at you for taking Bella away from me for at least an hour earlier"

"Oh" Bella said slapping his arm. "Shut up Edward, I have a limited amount of human days left and I would like to hear what Alice has to say before I become a vampire"

Edward stared down at the floor probably realizing that he would have to bite Bella soon. "Fine" he finally mumbled under his breath so only I could here him.

"Alright! Ah! I am so excited. Bella you will like this so don't think I am going to take you shopping and" I paused looking over towards Edward "Edward you already know where we are going from reading my mind, so just don't spoil the fun!"

"ALICE!" Jasper said walking through the room so quietly you would have heard a ghost before you would have heard him. "You are making me so Excited! What are we going to do?"

"Oh" I said grabbing Bella's hand "You will see. You'll all see" I said pulling her down the hallway and into the dinning room.

Bella's POV

Edward followed us as Alice pulled me down stairs and shoved me into a chair. Edward stood over me watching my expression. He was smiling his crooked smile at me, but then he lifted his head towards Alice, frowning. "No" he mumbled under his breath.

Alice had been able to gather everyone to the table and she wanted to state her reason for gathering everyone together. Everyone around the dinning room table was talking animatedly, except for Edward. Alice glared at Jasper and suddenly I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me. "Thank you Jasper" Alice said staring at us all then her wandering eyes landed on Edward who had a serious look on his face.

"Just a few moments ago, I had a great and wonderful idea!" She turned her head to Carlisle who nodded to continue on.

Well, at least there is going to be something going on this week. It won't be me just sitting all alone in my room pretending to be "Ellie". But Alice seems totally excited right now. Uh. Great. That means we all are going to have to follow her instructions, but why is Edward upset by some of them?

"We" Alice continued "Are going to go be on the show called the Phenomenon!"

"WHAT!" yelled Emmet as excitedly as s squirrel finding twenty million nuts. "The . . . The . . .The . . ."

"Yes Emmet the Phenomenon!" Edward directed towards Emmet as he took the seat next to me.

"Now" Alice continued "Edward, Jasper, myself and Bella will be performing as a small group. But there is one thing that Edward needs to do to Bella before we can be on the show"

Edward lifted his head and eyed Alice suspiciously. "Alice?" I asked quietly "What does he have to do to me?"

Edward suddenly let out a loud yell. "ALICE NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He ran into the other room and grabbed he nearby chair ten slammed it against the wall. "I WILL NOT!" he ran back into the room and stared at Carlisle. "ALICE, I AM NOT GOING TO DO THAT FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!"

"Edward?" I said scared half to death. He was scaring me now. The last time he had freaked out like this was the day that I decided we needed to decide on when I was going to be transformed.

He turned his head at the sound of my voice. His eyes were full of anger and hate towards Alice. He quickly closed his eyes and turned his head back to Jasper. "Thanks Jasper" He looked up towards the ceiling then with a loud wish of the wind he ran up to his room and out through the window.

"What was that?" I asked quietly

"Poor Edward" Esme said walking forwards and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Alice was telling him that he needed to change you before we go. It would be interesting if you discovered your gift before we left"

I felt frozen in place.

Me, becoming a vampire sooner then ever thought. But, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would have to attack the humans watching the Phenomenon. I would want to kill them, and I would feel guilt for doing so.

"That would never work though" I said staring up into Alice's eyes. "I would want to attack the humans there in the room with me. You could hold your thirst off, but I wouldn't be strong enough"

Alice didn't seem to think of this, for her face contorted in confusion. "I guess Bella was right. Well Bella, you could always watch in the audience!" she looked over to the rest the family who were standing just a few feet away. "Rosalie could take your place on stage!"

Edwards POV

I was running far away from the house running from having to transform Bella. Not for another two weeks. Not any sooner. Bella still had at least fourteen days until she could be changed. "I can't do it earlier. Never could I force Bella into it either"

There was a soft sound coming from the trees nearby.

_Edward_ Carlisle thought_ Bella pointed out to Alice that even if you did change her_

I hissed a deep long hiss that echoed off of the rocks in front of me.

_Edward, Bella said that she wouldn't be able to handle her thirst. _

Bella was truly smart. "She said that?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes Edward I did" Bella said standing behind me. I suddenly felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder, and I turned around too quickly. Bella looked stunned and I sighed.

"Bella" I hugged her taking in her scent and the warmth that came off of her body onto mine. "Thank you"


	6. The Phenomenon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hey guys. I received a post asking what the Phenomenon was, and it is a contest where people who have special abilities (mind reading, seeing into the future, controlling peoples emotions) fight against each other to see if they are to be claimed the phenomenon. Thanks for the reviews again. **

Bella's POV

A week passed with nothing new from the family. They had recently gone hunting, and I checked to make sure that Edward wasn't faking once more, but he and his family were nowhere to be found on the chat sight. And I hadn't been able to go online in awhile because of Edward frequently storming into my bedroom.

Tonight Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were all going to be in the Phenomenon. Edward was dragging me all over the house today, making me pack all of my clothes into a large bag. He had already placed it in his Volvo, by the time we were ready to leave.

"Edward" I complained "Do I really need to bring all of my clothes?" I asked pointing to the trunk of his Volvo.

Alice came bounding down through the steps with a small bag in her hand. "Edward, pop your trunk"

Edward stared at her with a grim expression, then opened his trunk. Alice shifted through my large bag of clothes and selected a few tops and pairs of jeans. She shoved them into the small bag she was carrying then passed the rest of my clothes to Emmet. He flung them up through my window and there was a loud clash.

"Thanks Emmet" I said staring at his face

Carlisle and Esme came out of the house looking anxious. Esme ran over to Edward's Volvo and shoved herself into the back seat. Carlisle took the drivers seat, and Emmet popped in the back seat with Esme. Edward opened the passenger door for me, but all I was wondering was where he was going to be. "Where are you going Edward?"

"I" he said looking over to Alice's small yellow Porsche. "Will be driving with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. We must figure out what our performance is going to be like!"

I frowned glaring up into his soft yellow eyes. He chuckled at my expression and I lifted my foot to enter the car, but my shoelace was under my other foot. I fell forward almost hitting the dashboard of the Volvo, but Edward caught me. Emmet's laughter shook the car. "See you in an hour!" Edward said placing me into the car so I wouldn't fall once again.

He closed the door softly and I stared over the back seat at Emmet who was apparently amused by the fact that Edward had to place me into the car. "What is so funny Emmet?"

"you . . . can't . . . even . . . get into a . . . car . . . without getting. . . hurt!" Emmet said between laughs.

"yeah, I know" I said as I looked back out the front window.

Eventually Esme ended up scolding Emmet for his laughter and he became silent. We drove fifty minutes without talking just looking silently out the window at the Porsche we were following at ninety miles per hour.

"So Bella" Carlisle said after many minutes of complete silence. "When were you going to tell us that you are LivingforanEternity?"

SHOOT! NO! My official life as Ellie is over. Alice must have told them all before I created the account. "Um. . ." I said staring back at Carlisle. "I was going to tell Esme and Rosalie tonight, but apparently you all already know"

I turned my head to stare at Emmet, and he smirked. Esme continued to look out the window as if nothing had gone on. "Yeah we all do" Emmet said "Well, except for Edward. He's the only one who doesn't know. Nice picture by the way"

"Alice" I mumbled under my breath

"Yep" Esme said turning her head in my direction. "What in the world?" She was staring straight ahead of us and I turned my head in confusion following her gaze.

We were pulling into a large arena that had a huge sign posted on the wall. "The Phenomenon" it read in large script like letters.

"Apparently" I said watching Carlisle pull into the spot next to the yellow Porsche. "We are here"

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie all had smiles on their faces as they got out of the car. They were immediately drafted away from the rest of the group. Carlisle led the rest of us to our seats, and we waited patiently for the contest to start.

The host came walking out of a door, and the crowd around us screamed extremely loudly. "Holy Cow!" I said holding my hands to my ears.

Emmet just laughed at me. "Try having _our_ ears Bella!"

I turned my head back to focus onto the host who just had said "And now please welcome our only large group of people stating that they are the phenomenon's"

The announcer suddenly yelled through the microphone "Welcome, Edward and Alice Cullen along with their partners Rosalie and Jasper Hale!"

Edward came out first, and in the white lights across his skin, he looked like he did back in our meadow. They all gathered together off on center stage. Jasper immediately started talking. "Hello fellow humans. I welcome you to our performance of the night. Edward here" he pointed over to my stupid shiny Volvo owner fiancé "will be performing this performance for you tonight. Alice" he pointed over to the pixie like girl standing over next to a small table "Will predict what will happen during our show, and Rosalie" He offered his hands to the tall blond haired vampire standing over at a box covered in a foamy material. "Will be our showgirl tonight. Now I have a hat here with random names from the audience in it. We need one audience member for this performance, so if you will Rosalie"

Rosalie walked over to Jasper, and Alice let out a small shriek. She stuck her hand into the hat and withdrew a small piece of paper. She lifted it to her eyes then yelled out to the audience "I call Emmet Cullen to the stage"

I heard a small intake of breath come from Emmet, and turned my eyes towards him. He looked frightfully scared. The spot light just stood on him, reflecting off of his white skin. He stood up slowly and walked to the center of the stage. Emmet blew a kiss to Rosalie and many of the audience members made a sickening noise.

"Now Emmet, if you please join Edward over there by the table. You will be playing a little game. I would like Edward to take that sword and hand it over to Emmet" he turned his head over towards a small box. Edward lifted the lid of the box and handed the sword over to Emmet. "Now please, Emmet place it point up on one of the six small boxes at the front of the stage" Emmet followed his directions "now please focus on that sword as Rosalie will place the soft foam on top of each of the six boxes. Thank you Rosalie"

"Now if Alice our small pixie – like physic would please write down in which box the sword will be in at the end of the performance" Alice took out a small pen and drew on the large piece of paper in front of her. She handed it over to Rosalie with an extremely excited look on her face.

"Emmet?" Jasper asked quickly staring at him with a somber expression "Are you still thinking of the box with the sword?"

"Yes"

"Please move the boxes around the stage staying focused on that one box"

Emmet moved them all slowly around, and Edward came to stand next the him facing the other direction with his eyes closed. "Emmet are you finished?" Edward asked after two minutes passed

"Yes"

Edward turned around and nodded to Jasper quickly. "I will now hold my hand above each of the following boxes, and when I feel like one of the boxes doesn't have the sword I will lower my hand sharply to the ground"

Many people in the audience ooo'd and ah's. "Now Emmet" Edward continued "I must ask you not to give it away with any sign of movement"

Emmet just nodded looking as scared as he could ever be. Edward lifted his hand and walked between each of the boxes with his hand levitated. He stopped standing at the fifth box and let his hand fall crushing the soft material in a matter of seconds.

I almost screamed. Even though I knew Edward was a vampire and I knew that he could read Emmet mind that was telling him over and over which box it was in, I still feared for his safety.

Edward had crushed three more boxes before Emmet started to get scared. Apparently he forgot that Edward could read minds.

Edward had his hand over one of the boxes, when Emmet suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over him. He turned his head over to Jasper and smiled. Oh, at least Jasper was being helpful by calming Emmet.

The two boxes left were boxes two and six. Edward raised both of his hands and raised one of them higher to crush the second box. He pushed his hand over the sixth box down so quickly that even Emmet thought he was going to crush the second one, for Emmet ended up yelling at him at the end. "NO NOT THE SECOND ONE! OH NO! Oh wait you already. . . YAH!" Emmet joined into the crowd cheering Edward on.

"Now" Jasper said as Edward took his fifth bow. "I would like to examine which box the sword was in . . .Ah! The second box. Alright now let's see what Alice's prediction was"

Rosalie held up the large piece of paper that held Alice's prediction. It read **It will be in the Second box** in large bold black letters.

The audience clapped enthusiastically praising Edward and Alice. The host came on the stage once more saying "Thank you! Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen Alice and Edward Cullen along with their partners Jasper and Rosalie Hale!"

**So what did you guys think? Interesting? I'll end up posting another chapter tomorrow, so have fun reading this one again. Thank you! **


	7. Edward's secret revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Oh I am so ashamed of myself. I have written Emmett's with one t for this hole time! Please excuse my spelling mistake. Thanks! **

Bella's POV

I was falling asleep by the time we reached the hotel. Edward had kissed me goodnight, and Alice was dragging me up to our room. "Come on Bella!" she whispered "Ellie should be on soon!"

At the mention of the chat room, I ran over to the room and began banging on the door. Rosalie opened it questioningly "What in the world is wrong with you Bella?"

But as she said this I pushed my way in and took my laptop out of my bag. "Alright" I typed in the address to the website and quickly signed on. I looked around and noticed that everyone was signed on.

I looked around the website for a couple minutes before I received an Email from Edward.

EdwardCullen: Hey Ellie!

LivingforanEternity: Hey Edward, you seem over exaggerative tonight

AliceCullen: Ellie ah you are here! Where have you been these past few weeks?

LivingforanEternity: Yeah the vamps over here took my laptop away from me.

EmmettCullen: Why?

LivingforanEternity: They claimed I was spending to much time on this website

JasperHale: So Ellie, what did you do tonight?

LivingforanEternity: Oh! I was watching the Phenomenon on channel five. The thing that was really weird was that your names were all mentioned.

EdwardCullen: Um . . . That was because we were on the show. The people with creepy stunts and a physic looking pixie were us.

LivingforanEternity: NO WAY!

RosalieHale: Yes way!

LivingforanEternity: LYIAR!

EdwardCullen: We aren't lying Ellie

JasperHale: It was really fun to. Bella about had a fit about it all. I could feel her suspension at the stage.

LivingforanEternity: Oh, how is Bella?

AliceCullen: She is sleeping at the moment. You wore her out Edward

LivingforanEternity: Did you guys tell her about your 'hunting trip?'

EdwardCullen: . . .

LivingforanEternity: Edward! You have to tell her! What will happen if she finds out about this website? Then she will be able secretly talk to you and you won't even know!

I started laughing, causing the bed to shake. Alice turned her head towards me a smirked, Rosalie gave me a thumbs up, and Esme nodded.

EdwardCullen: Ellie I can't tell her. She would end up asking one of us to bite her. Just like you did I might add.

LivingforanEternity: So what! You'll have to change her sometime! Why not now?

EmmettCullen: She has a point

JasperHale: Edward, listen to Ellie. You are going to change her in a week, so why not let her see the website?

EdwardCullen: Fine. I'll show it to her tomorrow

AliceCullen: oops!

RosalieHale: ALICE!

EdwardCullen: What did you do Alice?

AliceCullen: I woke Bella up.

EdwardCullen: AHHHHHHHHH!

AliceCullen: Bella: EDWARD!

EdwardCullen: yes Bella?

AliceCullen: Bella: I can't believe you!

LivingforanEternity: Edward you are officially dead

AliceCullen: Bella: WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT HUNTING A WEEK AGO? HUH? HUH? HUH?

EdwardCullen: Jasper, a little help?

JasperHale: There she should be calm now

LivingforanEternity: Bella?

AliceCullen: Ellie don't try to help her, Bella is a bit obstinate

AliceCullen: Bella: who are you?

LivingforanEternity: Me! Oh I'm Ellie. I'm a human like yourself, and I asked Edward if he would bite me and he said no.

AliceCullen: Wait Bella here I'll make you an account so I can talk to.

-Silence-

Biteme: EDWARD I HATE YOU!

EdwardCullen: Alice! Why did you have to create that name for her?

AliceCullen: I had to! She made me!

EdwardCullen: Bella why did you make that your name?

EmmettCullen: She wants one of the vampires on this site to come and bite her no duh!

JasperHale: Sorry Ellie that you have to listen to their arguments

LivingforanEternity: No it's alright. I'll probably have this argument with my vamp friends soon to.

Biteme: EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU ARE STILL MY STUPID LYING IDIOTIC FIANCÉ!

EdwardCullen: I am so sorry Bella! I didn't know how to tell you I was playing in a chat room when I was supposed to be off hunting!

Biteme: SHUT UP!

EdwardCullen: . . .

Biteme: Good night!

EdwardCullen: Look what you did Alice!

AliceCullen: Sorry!

LivingforanEternity: I'm gonna leave you guys alone for a little while. I don't want to see your tempers flare!

RosalieHale: Sorry about that Ellie! Bye

EdwardCullen: Bye Ellie

I closed my laptop and turned my head over to look at Alice who was nodding her head towards me. "good job" she said as I placed my computer down on the floor.

"Good night!" I said to them all as I slid into the covers of my blanket. I swear I heard Edward yell out my name as I said that.


	8. The Ballet Class

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

The next couple of days passed with no problem. I had made Edward do all of my laundry and wash every dish I have ever used as his punishment. When we started driving back from the Phenomenon show, I was still malevolent towards Edward.

Of course I already knew that he had an account, but it was fun just to play along like I had never been on it.

Edward and I were talking to each other about the other days, when Esme came running into our room. "Bella honey"

I shot straight up, for I was lying down on my bed, with Edward looking over me. "Yes Esme?"

"Alice has something planned for the whole family. The only thing is she said that we have to run there. Apparently she thought that what ever we are going to do will help your balance" Esme had stopped grinning over at Edward. Edward glared right back at her, probably knowing what we were going to do anyways.

"Esme I don't want Bella to have to go back to a ballet studio" He said quickly glancing at me.

"Alice wants me to take a ballet class?" I asked furious

"No dear" Esme continued "Alice wants all" she glanced over at Edward "of us to take a ballet class"

Edward looked frightened. "Alice knows I can't dance" I said looking over at him. "The last time I tried I was eight or nine!"

"Don't worry about it Bella!" Alice's voice ran through the room as if she was standing next to me. "You'll have me as the teacher. Now come on! You are going to make us late!"

Edward scooped me up into his arms, as he ran out of the room. "Edward why does Alice have to do these things?" I asked him.

"I have no idea Bella" he simply stated

Once we were down stairs near the rest of the family, Alice turned and started running, but we could still hear her call after us. "Come on slow pokes! We are going to the ballet studio right off of the school!"

Edward smirked and placed me on his back "Don't forget to close your eyes" he chuckled.

"Right"

Edward was running at the speed of light. We quickly took up Alice and she yelled at us for beating her there. Once we were at the studio Edward placed me down and I looked up into his eyes. "Is Carlisle taking this class too?"

"Unfortunately?" Edward asked me. I nodded. "Yes"

Great. Carlisle is even going to be here to watch me fall and act like an idiot. Edward will probably dance perfectly, and Alice. Her walk is even better then a ballerina's. I could never be compared to her.

I sighed walking away from Edwards beautiful honey eyes, heading for the door to the ballet studio. "Bella! Don't go in there yet!"

"What now Alice" I said watching as she quickly came up to me blocking off the door.

"I have to set it all up"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the rest of the Cullen's who had magically appeared out of nowhere. Rosalie was wearing a pair of pink tights with a red leotard. She had a small black skirt around her waist that had a pink bow on the left of it. Esme was wearing the same thing, except she was wearing a black leotard that crossed at the back.

I almost laughed when I saw Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. They had all changed into a pair of black tights and a white shirt. I stared back at Alice once more and laughed when she was still standing there waiting for my reaction. "They look hysterical!" I roared.

"Yeah, well wait until you are in your dance clothes" Emmett said staring back at me with forceful eyes.

I froze in my place, when Emmett said that. "What?" I asked looking over back at Alice.

"Come on" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door to the ballet studio.

I was pulled into a dressing room, and Alice flung a dark blue leotard, a white skirt, and a pair of tights at me. I got dressed quickly then I examined the leotard in the mirror. It was beautiful. There was velvet at the bust, and it crossed in the back. The skirt was just long enough to when I turned it wouldn't go flying up. My hair was hanging in my eyes, and I thought it best to put my hair back into a pony tail.

As I exited the room, I saw Alice smile at me. "They are still outside waiting for me to allow them to come in" she paused and helped me tie the skirt around my waist.

"Alice this brings back some bad memories" I said turning over at him

"I know, but Edward is in love with this color on you!"

I turned around to stare her in the face and she just smirked. "Bella all I want to do is to let you compare your balance now to your balance when you are a vampire"

"Fine" I said turning my head to the door. "Let them in. I'll get stretching"

Alice turned away from me and let Carlisle lead the way into the studio. By the time I had managed a split I heard a small intake of breath come from behind me. It was Edward. He obviously didn't think I would be wearing blue. I turned to him and saw his innocent face and shook my head silently laughing.

Alice was just about to start the class when Emmett broke out into song.

"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you  
Only sweeter  
One night and yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter" he sang yelling at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Alice yelled. Emmet stopped looking frightened. "Now that Emmett has shut his mouth, we will start the class"

We danced at the bar for an hour, and I laughed at my clumsiness. I had already managed to fall three times, Edward had cracked up each time.

We were about to go across the floor, when Jasper suddenly walked over to Alice and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella is starting to feel faint. Try and make less complicated routines"

She nodded her head and started to teach the next dance. During the middle of it though I fell and hit my head on the floor.

I just started cracking up so much. "ha ha ha!"

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked positively worried.

"Yeah" I said between laughs. "I'm fine"

**HELLO! PEOPLE! I love you all so much! Anyway, you maybe wondering what I was thinking to inspire this chapter. Well last night at dinner my mom mentioned something about ballet, and I was just in the middle of talking about my fan fic, so I got the idea to make the Cullen's go to a ballet class and Bella ending up making a fool of herself. Alright! Cya soon! Thanks! **


	9. Rosalie the Pirate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

At the end of the ballet class, Edward was so worried about my health. After falling two more times and hitting my head both times, Edward was ready to take me off of the ballet studio floor and place me on his shoulders.

Alice led me back over to the dressing room, but right before I went in she turned to me with an innocent expression. "I am so sorry Bella! Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Alice"

"Well" she said turning her head to stare at Rosalie. "You were actually better then Rosalie at some points"

I turned my head back at her and stared. "I really doubt that Alice. You know I have the balance of an upside down triangle"

Alice chuckled and pushed me through the dressing room to get changed. As I slipped off my leotard, I heard laughs coming from the other room. There was also a slight jingle and what sounded like a rubber band snap. I pulled on my jeans and heard more laughter coming from the room.

What ever they are going to do, is going to make me laugh or flip my lid. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. Just nothing Bella!" Edward sounded too innocent. Yeah right. Like nothing was happening out there that made the whole Cullen family laugh.

I opened the door to the dressing room and almost laughed myself half to death. "What are you wearing Rosalie?"

Rosalie had changed out of her ballet leotard, and into a pirate suit. She looked like her own idea of what a Jack Sparrow would look like. She was wearing a pair of red paints, with a black top, that had ribbons crossing across the top of the shirt. She had a black eye patch, and a hook for a hand.

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Emmett dared me to wear this awful thing to cheer you up. Apparently" she said laughing to "It did"

I smiled as I walked over to Edward who immediately picked me back up an dplaced me gently around his shoulders. "Edward" I said inquiringly "I can walk"

"Yes, I know" He said walking out of the ballet studio, "But I didn't want you to end up tripping on something, and then having to go to the hospital"

"Carlisle's here Edward"

"Yes, but he doesn't have all of his equipment does he?" Edward said stubbornly

I grimaced ignoring his last remark. "That's what I thought" he said taking my silence the wrong way.

We ran back to the house in silence. Edward didn't say one more thing to me as he placed me down from his back and walked away swiftly. I looked over at Alice worriedly, but she just smiled back at me. I looked at her questioningly, so she grabbed me by the arm and headed into the other room.

"What is up with Edward?" I asked her waiting for a response

"He doesn't want to have to do it"

"He has to do it, or I'll . . . I'll" I said furiously looking for the right words.

"You'll do what Bella?" Alice asked quietly this time

I didn't know what I would do really. I had one choice of getting Carlisle to do it, but he wouldn't do it even if I asked him to. Edward broke of his deal earlier, so I don't have to marry him before I am transformed, but it seems like he wants to go back on his word. But if I wanted to be changed and Edward didn't want to do it, who would I have to ask. Any of the other Cullen's? No. They wouldn't do it. Then who? Oh. I know.

"I'll" I said staring at her for the briefest moment. "I'll get one of the other vampires on the site to come and do it"

"NO!"

Edward had obviously been listening in to our conversation.

"Bella! No, no no no no! Never will you get one of the other vampires on the site to come and do it! DO you hear me? Bella? DO YOU?"

I stared at him wondering when he would stop yelling, so I could talk. Finally when he finished I looked straight into his eyes with a –you-got-to-be-kidding-me- look. "Edward" I said placing my hands on his shoulder. "You _will_ bite me in the next few days, or I will ask one of the vampires on that site to come over here and do it"

Edward's POV

I couldn't understand how Bella would do that to me. She was making me go mad. She stared at me with her dark brown eyes, and I noticed real glare behind them. How stubborn she could be. I really can't believe that she would actually get one of the vampires from that site to bite her. But looking down into those eyes, I knew she meant business.

I turned away from her and her arms fell from my shoulders. I looked over at her quickly before walking out of the room and running up to Carlisle's office. "Come in Edward" He said as I was just about to knock on the door.

I walked in quietly and stared in disbelief at Carlisle's office. He had completely rearranged it. "What have you done to your office?"

"I fixed it up a bit" He said walking over from the corner he was standing in. "Apparently I have to help you with your thirst in just three days"

"yeah"

"Well the first thing we will do is ask Bella to come up here" Carlisle said reaching for the door handle.

"Carlisle"

_She won't be injured Edward._ He thought_ All we have to do is get her to slip on a blue outfit and see if you go slightly mad. If you do _he stopped and looked up at me _then we will have a lot of work to do. If not, then I think we can move on. _

"Bella" Carlisle called down the stairs

"Yeah Carlisle" She said from at the bottom of the steps

"Can you please com up here for a moment?" I asked loud enough for her to hear.

"Sure Edward"

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs, but right before she entered I saw the door enter with Alice flying through it. "Oh Carlisle! Let me help!"

"Alice, You can find Bella a nice blue outfit" Carlisle glanced over to me and Alice winked.

"okay! Be right back!" she flew from the room leaving Bella looking winded as she entered.

"I'll never get used to that" Bella said walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

"Bella" Carlisle said turning to me. _Why don't you tell her why she is needed here. _

"I need you to help me train my thirst" I said depressingly. "I need to be ready for Tuesday"

"I'll be transformed on Tuesday?"

"Yes"

**Hello my dear readers! One of my posts I received yesterday asked me what the song was that Emmett was singing and it is Thnks fr th mmrs by Fall Out Boy. This chapter was really hard to write. I have writers block at the moment, so my imaginary juices weren't flowing properly. I probably won't be able to post another chapter until tomorrow night, so just be patient. I have to write a short story for my English class, and I have barley started. Alright! Cya! **


	10. 20 cups of Coffee

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

I was so surprised when Edward told me that I was going to be transformed in three days. My human life would be over soon, and I was ready for three days of complete torture.

Edward spent the next two days living in Carlisle's office. They would call me up to his room every once in a while but every time Carlisle would usher me out of the room as quickly as he had called me. There was one time, when Edward had to tell the rest of the Cullen's hold their breath, for Carlisle made me cut my finger. Edward could stand the smell of my blood as I learned earlier when we were getting ready for the attack from Victoria, but Carlisle just wanted to be sure.

Charlie had called and wanted to do dinner tonight, but I politely stated I couldn't go. He once again told me to be careful around the Cullen's but I didn't listen. After our last row, I didn't really want to talk to him anyway.

Emmett had called me into his room five minutes ago and I was just heading there now. As I reached the door, Emmett yelled for my name once more. "Sheesh Emmett! I'm right here!"

I walked into the room and was hit by a large aroma of coffee. Emmett had gathered what looked like fifty coffee cups into his room. "I want to see what happens to a human if they drink twenty cups of coffee"

"you want me to drink all of these?" I asked afraid of what answer I would get

"Yes"

What a freak Emmett is. Emmett wants me to drink all of these coffee cups, so I go crazy! Well, I haven't had a cup of coffee in a while. Maybe one glass of coffee won't hurt. "Fine"

Emmett jumped up from his chair and yelped. "Yeah!"

"Emmet you are so idiotic" I said grabbing my first cup of coffee.

"Not as idiotic as your stupid lying idiotic fiancé" he retorted

"That's true" I said grabbing my second cup of coffee.

After having twenty cups of coffee, I was so jittery that I would let out a small squeal after every five minutes. Emmet watched in amusement, but when Rosalie came in and saw a smiling me, and twenty empty coffee cups on the floor she let out a small groan.

"Emmett" she said walking over to him and smacking his arm. "Did you make Bella drink all of these?"

"Yep"

"Did you even think that Bella could get really hyper after drinking all of these cups of coffee?"

"Yep"

"Then why did you make her do this?" Rosalie asked staring at Emmet in disbelief

"Don't know. I just wanted to" Emmet said lamely.

Rosalie turned to me looking frightened "Bella?"

"YES!" I shrieked

"Oh dear God" She said placing a hand on her forehead

"What! God! Where?" I yelled at her. I jumped up from my seat and began to jump. I have so much ENERGY! AHHHH! "Emmett give me more coffee! NOW!" I yelled at him making him run into his closet screaming as he went.

"NO" He yelled back at me "You scare me when you have had this much caffeine!"

Rosalie stared at me as I jumped up and down over and over again. "Rose?" I asked her still jumping up and down making my voice sound like a squirrel. "Can you pass me your laptop?"

She shook her head and pushed me out the door. "JASPER!" She yelled down for him. Jasper came bounding up to me with a huge smile spread across his face. "Get her to calm down"

Jasper stared straight at me as I kept jumping up and down overly excited. "AHH!" I let out a little scream.

"SHE IS TOO EXCITED!" Jasper squealed. "I don't know how I will stop her now"

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled from in Carlisle's office.

I ran to my room and flung the door open. "Springy bed!" I yelled. Beds are really fun to jump on. Don't you think? AH! I am soooooo hyper! Too much caffeine + Bella very crazy child!

I ran over to my bed and started jumping up and down on it. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Edward came running into the room and looked at me as if I had gone completely mad. "What in the world? Bella?"

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" I continued to sing with all of my might. Edward came over to my bed and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I continued to bounce on his lap making the whole bed shake.

"Bella, what made you so crazy?" Edward asked putting his hand on my neck.

"Twenty c-c-c-cups of c-c-c-coffee!" I screeched sending Edward running away from me in horror.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he watched me jump on the bed going entirely crazy

Carlisle came running up the stairs and stopped when he reached my room. He took one glance at me then frowned. "Emmett?" he asked Edward

"Yes"

"Well" he said coming over to me and watching me jump up an down on my bed. "There is nothing we can do now. She'll be acting like a lunatic for the rest of the night"

Edward grimaced as I continued to sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! AHHH! "

**HI GUYS! Okay, yeah I know my ninth chapter wasn't so good, but this chapter was really fun to write. This is my version of what happened to me last night, except I didn't have 20 cups of coffee. That was Bella, not me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	11. Transformation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Edward's POV

When Bella had finally calmed down from her caffeine rush, I had less then a day until I was forced to bite her. I didn't want to do it, but unfortunately I was forced to.

I was in Bella's room that night, and she had just about fallen asleep when I went to ask her. "Bella?"

"Yes Edward" she said slurring the words slightly

"I'm going to bite you tomorrow morning" I said so quietly that I wasn't sure that she was going to hear me.

She heard me, like I knew she would. She shifted her body so that she was looking up into my eyes. "Thank you" she said placing her soft warm lips against mine. She looked back up to me in smiling slightly then her smile disappeared. "We are getting married in a week" she said looking over behind my shoulder.

Ah. Bella will be my wife in the next week. To hear that was so relaxing, that I almost lost all of my fear in the fact of biting Bella tomorrow. "yes we will be" I said turning her eyes back to mine and smiling once more at her.

"I love you Edward" she said quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Me to Bella" I said placing my head on hers and thinking of the horribly hard task ahead of me.

Bella's POV

I woke during the night so many times, for my dreams were starting to scare me. It was my last sleep as a human, and it didn't feel like a good one. Oh well. At least I'll finally become a vampire in three days. Oh My Carlisle. I'm going to be transformed today. In less then three hours.

I looked over at my desk ready to see Edward sitting there waiting for me to wake up, but he was nowhere to be found. I slipped out of my bed sheets and walked over to my laptop. I quickly signed on as LivingforanEternity and searched the site for Edwards name.

LivingforanEternity: Hey Edward. What's up?

EdwardCullen: I have to bite Bella today

There was a moment of silence, when I thought Edward was going to come into my room, but he didn't.

LivingforanEternity: Is that bad?

EdwardCullen: I guess not, but I don't want to do it to her. I don't want to put her into misery.

LivingforanEternity: Edward, did she ask you to do it?

EdwardCullen: yes

LivingforanEternity: and you agreed to it?

EdwardCullen: Yes

LivingforanEternity: Then you have to do it

EdwardCullen: I know, but I still don't want to do it

LivingforanEternity: But then she'll be with you until the end of eternity

EdwardCullen: That would be great, but

LivingforanEternity: It's okay Edward, just do it.

EdwardCullen: Alright. Well I think I hear her up. I got to go. By Ellie

LivingforanEternity: Bye

I closed my laptop and went to open the door, but was surprised to see Edward open the door for me. "Hi Bella"

"Hi"

He looked around nervously then led me out of the room and down towards the living room. As we walked down the long staircase, Edward asked me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes"

The house was unusually quiet for this time of the morning. Normally, Alice or Emmett are singing their hearts out to random songs.

Carlisle pulled me over to the couch as Edward and I reached the bottom of the steps. "you will need to be laying on the couch Bella" he said as I sat on the couch.

"Now don't worry Bella" Carlisle said staring at me "I will be in the room with you and Edward. I will make sure Edward doesn't do anything he will regret, and the rest of the family are out hunting"

I looked over at Edward who was standing looking out through the window and said "I wasn't worried about that Carlisle. I know Edward won't kill me" I said as Edward cam up to my side.

"Alright" he said "three . . . two . . . one"

I lifted up my hair and waited for Edwards teeth to sink into my flesh. As they did I let out a sharp and terrible scream before I became limp.

All I could hear was Edward whispering in my ear. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright"

**Hey guys. I really had the need to write this chapter so here you go! Chapter ten was a bit crazy, so I thought that I needed to get back to the iming thing. I hoped you liked it. CYA!**

**-Moonchild101713 **


	12. Bella the Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews yesterday! I am so sorry about the evil cliff hanger I left you guys on, but I needed to start another chapter to get this part of the story rolling. Here is the twelfth chapter of TFAAOBAV!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Bella's POV

I was writhing in pain. Screaming. Crying. In need of comfort. I begged over and over for Edward and Carlisle to kill me then and there, but of coarse they didn't. The rest of the Cullen's had come home, but all I remember about them was Alice holding my hand as I screamed. The pain behind my eyes burned, and the emotional blow in the room had sent Jasper running.

I was getting used to the pain, when finally my heart stopped.

The room was too quiet without the sound of my heart beating at a constant pace. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye staring at me from across the room. I lifted up my head and shook my hair furiously, for it had become a knotted matt during my transformation.

Edward walked slowly over to me and helped me up from the couch. He looked into my eyes with a sorrowful expression. "Edward, don't look so sad" I said touching my hand gently against his.

"You were in so much pain, Bella. I didn't know how to help you, and you kept tempting me to kill you. To take you out of your misery" He said as he led me through the room and into the dinning room.

"I know Edward" I said brushing through my hair with my fingers. "But I am so glad you didn't" I turned opened the door to the dinning room and was attacked with hugs.

"Bella!" Alice screamed running over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek. "You survived!"

"Oh Bella dear" Esme said walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You were in so much pain!"

"I know, but I'm fine now" I said walking past her and heading for the stairs to my room.

"Bella" Rosalie said as I passed her "You look lovely"

Since when had Rosalie been so nice to me? Well, except for the exceptions of the past few days. I looked at her in surprise and muttered. "Thanks Rose"

I started to head up the stairs, when Jasper and Emmett came out of nowhere and gave me a huge hug. "Guys?" I said breathlessly "I can't breathe!" I said as I lost all air in my lungs.

"You don't need to now!" Jasper said releasing me. "Remember?"

I felt stupid for saying that. I was a vampire now, and I don't need to breathe anymore. "Yeah" I said pushing Emmett away from me and into the wall. "Thanks Emmett, but I don't need anymore hugs right now" I said walking away from him and heading to my room. "Right now, I think I'll take a shower"

As I walked towards my room, I noticed how much faster I walked. It was like I had roller blades for feet. There was a blue box on my bed, with a note was placed on top of it.

Bella,

We are going to have a party to celebrate the new member of our family becoming a vampire. I thought you would like something fitting for the party, so when you were _changing_, I went to the mall and bought you a really nice outfit to wear. Edward will love this color on you, and I think you will like it. Anyway, I'll see you when you are a Vampire!

Love,

Alice

I put the card away and looked over at the dress she had bought me. It was blue with crystal diamonds scattered across it. I opened the letter one more time to see if Alice had left me another note, and sure enough she did.

Ps. don't ask me what it cost. You'll be disappointed.

Of coarse Alice had probably bought me the most expensive thing in the mall, and now I have to go to a party looking like a blue angel from heaven, where I will be forced to accept gifts, answer questions, go hunting . . .

Oh Dear God.

I have to accept presents from the family, and I didn't even think about telling them not to get me anything before! Well, I didn't really know I was going to have a party because of my newly found Vampire self!

I found myself gathering the dress up into my arms and walking over to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and was refreshed when the warm water hit my, now, cold skin. I brushed threw my hair quickly, but not before smelling it to see if my scent had changed. Strawberries. Still smells like strawberries. Good.

I put on the beautiful gift Alice had given me before looking at myself in the mirror for the first time as a Vampire.

Is that . . . Is that really me?

I looked stunning in this blue outfit with my hair dangling around my shoulders. My skin was as pale as snow, and my eyes were not yet black, but rather a mahogany color. I smiled in agreement with my changes, but as I saw my sparkling smile I just stood there in awe. How can something as simple as the change from human to vampire make you so magnificently beautiful?

I turned away from the mirror as I heard a voice call for me from down the stairs. "I'll be there in a minute" I said closing the bathroom door and heading down to hallway to be attacked with presents.

Edwards POV

I watched as Bella stood up from the couch and headed up stairs. I heard a car pull into the driveway and went over to the window to see who it was. There was Carlisle's Mercedes sitting in the driveway. "Carlisle home" I said as I opened the door for him.

He looked around at all the smiling faces and gathered information. "I take it Bella has woken up?" he asked me as I led him to the dinning room.

"Yes" I said slamming the door into Alice as I walked through.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Sorry Alice. Didn't hear you" I said walking past her to help Esme decorate the room.

"Yeah right, you didn't hear me" Alice mumbled as she walked away to gather more decorations.

_Edward the dead man. Humph. Like he didn't here my thoughts right before opening the door. You know what he probably is listening to them now. DIE EDWARD! DIE DIE! _

Alice sure knew how to get her anger out at me when I bothered her. She never was that vile towards me unless I did something really bothersome to her. I gathered the 'Welcome to the Family' poster of the dinning room table and placed it on the back wall.

"Esme" I said as I continued to decorate. "Bella is going to be so mad at our presents we got her, you know that right?"

"Yes Edward" she said walking to the door and placing a can of confetti over it. "I know she will be mad, but it is her own fault for not telling us we could by her gifts in the first place" She walked away from the door as Alice opened it, getting covered in confetti.

"ESME!" She yelled storming over to her. "Why in the world did you put this bucket of confetti over the door?"

"Alice honey, calm down and go clean yourself up. Bella should be ready any moment now" Esme looked over towards the steps then frowned "You know what, how about you call her once you are cleaned up. The rest of us down here are about to finish, and then she'll know we are waiting for her"

"Fine" Alice said breathing in deeply as she ran once more from the room.

As I finished setting up the decorations I heard Bella's name being called by Alice.

"I'll be there in a minute" Bella called from where sounded like the bathroom.

Bella's POV

As I reached the last step, I noticed a map lying on the floor for me. "To the dinning room" it said pointing in that direction.

"Okay" I said nodding and thinking about how much strength I must have now.

Hum. Maybe I would be stronger then Emmett. That's what Edward said I would be, so maybe I would be stronger then him to. OH! What would happen if I was faster the Edward! Oh. We are so having a race.

I opened the door to the dinning room, and Edward jumped at me hugging me tightly. When he released me I saw all of the Cullen's staring at me in awe, except for Alice of course.

"What?" I said walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Nothing" I heard someone mumble.

Carlisle immediately came up to me and staring firing questions at me. "So how did your transformation feel?" he asked as soon as he took the seat across from me.

"Great!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice and all of a sudden there was a chorus of laughter echoing off the walls. "No really it was terrible. But I think it was all worth it in the end"

Edward was still standing at the other end of the room staring at me in awe. His eyes flicked to Alice, then back. He looked outside briefly then said "How about we give Bella her presents now?"

Everyone agreed. Except for me of course. "Edward" I asked him looking over at him questioningly "You didn't buy me anything expensive did you?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he said the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.


	13. The Jaguar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hello Moto! Okay, here is the next chapter. I am so so so sorry of making you guys stuck on a cliff hanger for the last few chapters. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Voila!**

I stared in horror at the sight before me. Edward the freak! Why, why why would he dare buy me something so expensive, when I told him I didn't want anything ever.

I stared at the new and shiny black Jaguar convertible. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"I yelled looking over at Edward who had just introduced me to my present from him. "What did you do with my truck?"

"Its in the garage. I just thought that you would want a faster car now that . . ." He started.

"I have told you over and over again that I never ever wanted you to spend money on me!" I said looking fearfully into his eyes.

"I know"

"Then why! WHY! Did you dare get me a car against my word?" I asked furiously walking over to him and smacking his arm.

"I don't know" Edward said as the rest of the Cullen's walked over to the car and admired the interior.

I am going to kill him. He is a dead vampire walking once again, for a stupid mistake.

"Alice" I yelled over to her, and she turned her head quickly into my direction. "I need a table and two chairs"

"Why?" asked Edward quizzically

"Oh, don't you butt in Edward" Rosalie said pulling me into the dinning room once more, so I could have my table.

"Get Emmett" I ordered.

Emmett and the rest of the family came into view and I pointed to the seat opposite me for Edward to sit in. "I" I said placing both hands on the table and looking over at Alice who was cracking up. "Am going to make you wish you had never done that to me Edward"

"ARM WRESTLE!" Alice yelled making Jasper jump.

"You want to wrestle me?" Edward asked almost laughing.

"Yes"

"Alright then. Lets get this over with" I took his hand in mine, and looked over at Carlisle.

"Three" He said watching Edwards face. "Two" He looked over at me and I nodded "One"

I felt the force from Edwards hand push against mine, but it felt like I was fighting a three year old with no arm strength. "Is that all you got?" I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

He just smirked even wider as he pushed all his energy onto my arm. He was strong, but not strong enough. I pushed with very little strength and Edwards hand fell halfway down. His smirk quickly fell as he saw Esme smirk in the background.

I slammed his hand hard onto the table and noticed, that the wood now had a dent in it. "Oh, sorry" I said brushing it off with my hand. "sorry Emse, Carlisle. I didn't think I had that much strength"

"You are a newborn. What did you expect?" Carlisle said looking from me to Edwards surprised face.

He looked down at me innocently when I smiled. "Ever think I would beat you?"

"No. Never"

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were both turning away from me trying to hide their faces. "Emmett?" I asked him making him turn swiftly around. "Please sit"

Emmett came over and sat quietly so frightened that he stumbled on the way. I chuckled darkly as he sat down across from me and placed his arm up in a ready position. I placed my hand in his and turned my head back to Rosalie.

"Three, two, one"

All of the pressure that seemed to come from Edwards force came at me in one sharp blow. My hand flew back, but I caught it before I lost. Emmett smiled darkly and started laughing. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you" I said sending the same amount of force back at him.

"Wow" he said "I thought you could do better"

"I can" I said slamming double the force on him. His arm stumbled before falling.

Emmett looked amazed as he stood up and walked over to Carlisle. "I think you should give her, her gift.

Carlisle looked over to Esme and nodded. Esme ran from the room, and came back with a large box. "What? " I said as Esme handed me the huge white box. "Did all of you forget my rule?" I turned to see all of them and laughed as I saw only Rosalie shook her head. "Thank you Rosalie for remembering"

She nodded and Esme lifted the lid to the box, that revealed a smaller box. In that box revealed a smaller box, and this trend continued until there was a small white box lying at the bottom. I opened it and smiled briefly before realizing that Esme and Carlise probably spent the same amount of money Edward did to get me a present. "Why do you all insist on buying me expensive things?"

The box revealed a necklace with a diamond shaped heart in the center, except there was more to it, for small pearls surrounded it.

I placed it back into the large box as I turned to Edward once more. "So" I said grabbing my sweatshirt from the table that Alice had brought down. "When do I get to experience my first run as a vampire?"

"Now" a chorus of voices erupted from the many faces around me, and I just smiled, for I really was part of their family.


	14. The Smell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**BONJOUR! Hello peeps! Alright here is the deal. This chapter goes from something fun, to something slightly terrifying. There will be something crazy happening at the end of the chapter, but don't worry it won't be really bad. Well, maybe it will be. Anyway, here is the 14****th**** chapter to TAAOBAV **

The rush from running was still with me by the time I had returned back to the house. I looked quickly back over to my new Jaguar as I walked through the door and turned my head towards Edward. "I guess I won't need that anymore"

"What" He said staring at me with incredulity.

"I will be able to out run it, so what is the point?"

Alice who was walking in front of me let out a roar of laughter. "Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

Edward let out a small chuckle as we reached the living room, which still had the decorations up from the party.

"Carlisle " Carlisle turned my way so quickly that all I saw was a blank blur. "Tu as un café au lait?" I yelled at him in French.

"What in the world?" Alice asked walking over to Jasper holding her hands up in confusion.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked "What did you say?"

"Tu – as- un- café- au- lait?" I repeated looking over at Emmett sure that he knew what I was talking about.

"Is she speaking French?" Edward mumbled towards Esme.

Esme looked over to me then turned towards Emmett who was waking away sneakily. "Emmett?" she asked making Emmett the focus of the conversation.

"Yes"

"Is she speaking French?" Edward asked turning towards Emmett himself full with curiosity.

"Yes"

"Then translate!" Rosalie yelled at him once more.

How in the world can seven vampires that have been each living for at least longer then fifty years, not know French? Okay, yeah, Emmett does know, but why not Edward who has been alive for at least ninety years. Or Carlisle who has been the longest living vampire in this family?

"Tu as un café au lait?" I asked once more when Emmett offered his hand towards me to tell him once again what I was saying.

"Non" he said looking over at me. Rosalie took a step forward, like she was about to pounce. "_She _asked" Emmet said taking step away from Rosalie and holding his hands up in defense "if I had any coffee with milk"

"Emmett you dork!" Rosalie yelled storming away from him with livid aggravation. "She still is on her caffeine craze!"

"How" Edward said walking towards Carlisle, with pure confusion plastered onto his face. "Carlisle"

"I don't know" He said taking a step towards me with pure curiosity. "Unless . . . Bella, why do you want coffee?"

"I just love the smell to it!" I said walking over to the couch and sitting down on it.

Edward sighed in relief as Carlisle who was still looking over me with curiosity mumbled something like "well then, now we know that that isn't her gift, but in a couple of hours, she'll need to hunt"

I walked over to the sack of presents that I had opened before, and carefully lifted them into my arms. "I'm going to go put these back, and I think I should get out of this dress, before I ruin it" I walked away from the pack of vampires, and as I did I heard Edward start playing the piano. This time it sounded as though he was playing George Winston's Rainsong. I smiled to myself remembering the familiar tune. The beautiful heart shaped necklace was placed onto my desk, and I quickly took off the dress Alice had given me. I reached into my closet and pulled out my favorite top and jeans then I quickly shoved myself into them.

Downstairs I heard soft mumbles. "What do you think her blah blah blah" The last couple words in the sentence quickly subsided into a softer tone that I was sure no one could hear.

What were they asking each other down stairs? I thought I had just heard Jasper speaking, so if that was who was talking what did he want to know about me? What do you think her what was? Or was the question what do you think her will run best at? Or was it about my gift that is still undiscovered. Well, I bet I'll find out soon, for I like Edward had said before, it is hard to keep secrets in this house.

I opened the door to my bedroom and started walking down towards the steps. As I reached them a foul odor hit my nose. I ran down the steps and shoved my head into Edwards chest. "What is that terrible smell?" I asked holding my nose with my fingers.

Edward lifted my head and shook his head. "What smell?"

Jasper made a disgusted sound covering his whole nose with his hand. Alice was second to follow, then the rest of the Cullen's. "What is that terrible smell" I asked again looking back over to Edward.

He took his hand off of his mouth and a frown spread across his face. "Bella" he said taking a step away from me towards the door. "Do you remember what" he paused looking for the right words "had to worst scent towards us?" he said looking over at Carlisle, who like Edward, had a frown on his face.

"No" I heard Jasper say in horror.

Edward looked towards the door then turned back and stared straight into my eyes. Suddenly his face was contorted with anger and frustration. I stared unable to process the reason behind the smell.

But all of a sudden it all fell into place. Terrible smell towards vampires. While Edward read his thoughts, Edward received pain. Jasper not wanting him to come.

Of Course

Jacob.

**So, what did you think? I thought I needed to include Jacob into the story, but what will happen when Jacob realizes Bella was now a vampire? How mad will he be, and will he want to call her a leech like he did to the rest of the Cullen's or will his prejudice be over? Please Review!**

**- Moonchild101713**


	15. Stupid Wearwolf

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

I stared open mouthed at the door, realizing that in about two minutes Jacob Black would be knocking on it. "Jacob" I said so that all seven pairs of eyes turned in my direction immediately. "He's coming. I hear him"

I did hear him, for I could hear him walking in the distance talking to himself lividly. "I shouldn't even be bothering her, I know, but I want to talk to her before she goes off and get one of those leeches to transform her. But once they do, the treaty will be broken and we can go onto their land and them onto ours" He laughed comically as he reached the end of the long winding driveway.

"Oh no!" I said turning my face to theirs as soon as I heard his comment on the treaty. "He is going to attack you guys! You broke the treaty!"

Edward seemed to realize this fact to for he had came swiftly over and picked me up into his arms. He ran at such speed to my Jaguar and drove out of the driveway too quickly for my taste. As we were coming up to Jacob on the road, he froze seeing my face through the windshield.

"Bella!" was all I heard him say as we whipped passed him, but as I reached farther away from him, his voice lingered off into space, and eventually drifted away. I looked over at Edwards concerned face and sighed. "Edward"

He looked over at me with uncertainty. "We have to go back to him. I have to tell him, that I am a vampire now" Edward stared. He was obviously upset that I wanted to talk to Jacob, but I could see that he was trying to hide it.

He turned the car around and drove slowly back up the driveway. "You do realize Bella, that Jacob is going to freak?"

"Yes"

"So then why do you want to do this?"

"Because I feel like he needs an explanation. Trust me Edward" I looked over at his eyes and noticed the small glints of red growing around the edges. "I know he wont listen to you" Edward turned his head towards me, "But he will listen to me"

Edward turned his head back towards the road and continued to ride back up the the driveway and reached the garage. As we got out I looked up towards the door and saw Jacob sitting on the steps, waiting.

As I walked over to him, he smirked with disapproval on his face. "So, Bella. I guess you are a bloodsucker as well, are you?"

I was taken back by his prejudice he still had towards vampires. "Yes, Jacob, and what is the problem with that?"

"Well, it might be the fact that you have shoved your soul into the deepest darkest pit of Hades" Jacob added turning his head towards Edward who growled.

"Edward stop" I said slapping his arm. My focus was on Jacob was on him back again "Yes, I know that" I said taking a step towards him making him take a step back. "But I don't really care"

Jacob looked stunned for a moment before he looked as if rage started bubbling up in his system that was directed straightly towards me. "Well, if _you_ don't care, I must let you know that the leeches living with you broke the treaty, so be warned about any attack that may be coming your ways sooner or later"

"Carlisle has already spoken to Sam about the treaty. We have decided that there will be no attacks towards your pack, if your pack doesn't attack us, and the opposite for you" Edward being the gentleman he always was spoke up in my defense, but in this process I saw Jacob's face fall.

Jacob walked up towards me. "well, have fun at your wedding Bella" he turned to Edward quickly "leech"

I heard Alice scream out of the house "MUT!"

He sniffed the air quickly before leaving, then added. "Ugh! You really do stink"

I watched him leave as rage that had built up dissolved safely then disappeared into oblivion. Edward slipped his arm around my waist and led me into the house once more.

There Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, were all standing at the windows looking out watching the argument we just had with Jacob. I walked over to Carlisle and gave him a large hug. "Thank you so _so_ _**so **_much for resolving the problem with the treaty"

"No problem Bella"

I walked slowly over to the cough feeling so extremely tired. Why was I tired though? I was a vampire, so I shouldn't feel tired or have the need for sleep, but I did. As I sat down I closed my eyes slowly and I felt the couch sink slightly beside me. My eyes popped open and I stared at the person sitting down next to me. "Edward" I said with my eyes drooping once more. "I am so tired"

Edward's cool hands lifted my chin up to his face. My eyes fluttered open and I stared back up to his. "You are tired?"

"Yes"

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled causing Carlisle who was in the midst of talking to Esme to jump.

"What Emmett?" he said walking over to Emmett

"Bella feels tired" Edward said placing my head down on his shoulder and rubbing my back.

Carlisle looked at me confusingly. "Bella?" He said taking a step towards me and looking directly into my eyes. "Do you know why you feel tired?"

"No" I said yawning.

Edward's POV

"Bella? Do you know why you feel tired?" Carlisle asked Bella making her close her eyes and shake her head.

"No" she said as a yawn entered her voice.

Carlisle looked quickly over to me and nodded. _This might be a factor of her gift Edward. You remember how she used to talk in her sleep? I think that may play a part in her gift as well_

"Is she still a vampire?" I mumbled under my breath so low that I was sure Bella who was now sleeping couldn't hear.

_Yes _Carlisle thought to me _I saw it in her eyes, and her heart isn't beating anymore. All we can do now Edward is let her sleep and find out._

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so sorry for not writing in the past two days, but I think these two chapters make up for it. I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope you liked it too.**

**So Bella can sleep, and Jacob hates the Cullen's guts. What do you think will happen next in the story? What is Bella's gift? How will the other Cullen's use her gift to protect them from the Volturi? Or will they even use it? Please Review! **

**-Moonchild101713 **


	16. Possesed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

It was if I had been sent back into time and was human again, for all I knew, and felt was the tiredness that had recently washed over me. My mind began to drift, and as it did I knew I would end up talking in my sleep.

There was an odd light coming from one of the Cullen's room, and I didn't really notice the strange doll lying across Alice's bed until I touched it. That doll was not mine, not Rosalie's, and not even Esme's. Alice would have her doll lying across her bed as always, making a 'Bella' voodoo doll out of it. As I picked it up and placed it on it's rightful shelf. Why in the world would Alice have a doll that looks exactly like myself? Did she just want it to use it as a makeover Barbie when I don't want to go with her to the mall? Probably.

It happened so quickly, I flung the doll back down on the bed and ran from Alice's room. The steps were underneath my feet before I realized it, and when I reached the living room, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I was hallucinating. There I was, my head leaning on Edwards shoulder, when I was standing ten feet away from my self.

This can't be possible. I was there next to Edward, but yet I was standing ten feet away. "This is impossible" I said, but as I said it I was surprised to hear a male voice come out of my body. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't myself, but rather, Emmett.

Rosalie came over to me and asked "Emmett? Are you alright?"

I looked at her in confusion, for I knew I was Bella right before I fell asleep. Then I heard it through my brain and out it came from myself lying asleep on Edwards shoulder. "What is going on?"

My voice sounded so different then the voice that came out of the body my soul was in. If I was here, where is Emmett? Emmett, the crazed vampire loose in the world to jump into a normal human's body. "Great" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I walked away as all six pairs of eyes lay onto me. My alter self was still sleeping peacefully on Edwards shoulder, while I ran from the room. I reached Emmett's Jeep and decided that as long as I was Emmett, I would have fun with his Jeep. I reached into Emmett's pocket and withdrew a pair of keys, but before I jumped up into the Jeep Rosalie came running out to meet me. "Emmett? What are you doing?"

"Nothing" I mumbled as the engine purred. "I'll be back, by the time Bella wakes up"

Rosalie called me on my cell, as I reached the end of the driveway, but I ignored it. The Jeep was fun to ride in, and I could fly down the road and fishtail at the end if I wanted to. But as this thought came to mind, I realized that once I told the Cullen's that this is my gift, then I would be dead in Emmet's point of view. I turned the car around reluctantly and sped up the driveway until the Jeep was parked safely in its original space.

As I got out of the car, I noticed that Rosalie was now standing in the living room looking out the door waiting for me to come home. Or more or less Emmett.

"Emmett! Bella has been talking about you in her sleep saying that you were going to wreck your truck, and that you were going mad almost" Jasper said as I reached the house.

"Please Jasper. I said pushing him away from me. I'm right here, and I'm not going mad" I said looking over at my alter self and walking up to it. I wonder if that is how I get back to myself . . .

Emmett's hand stretched out from my body to tap my shoulder, and suddenly I woke up.

"I swear Edward! I don't remember what happened to me earlier! My mind went blank for a couple hours and I don't know what caused it!" Emmett said turning around to look at me.

"Don't look at me" I said shaking my head at him. "I was asleep the whole time"

Alice nodded, but waved over to me to follow her. "What?" I asked once we were in the dinning room away from everyone else.

She held up her hand in resentment before saying. "So how was your nap?"

"Fine" I repeated blankly staring off into space.

"Just fine?"

"Yes Alice"

"So there isn't anything you wanted to tell me?"

I looked at her in confusion

"Or Edward?"

Oops. I forgot, that Alice can see into the future. "Um. . ." I said looking over at the wall behind me. "You know don't you" I finally said in defeat.

"Yes" She said gazing over to the spot I was just looking at. "I do know that you have-"

I cut her off, "Vampires have ears you know"

She looked at me with incredulity, "You don't want him to know?" She asked surprised.

What to say, and how to explain. "Um . . . I'm not really sure. Most likely because I am afraid of how they will make me use it" she looked at me in confusion once more. "Against the Volturi" I stated as if it would have been obvious.

"Well, you need to tell them. And soon" she said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the dinning room and back into the living room, where Emmett was wrestling with Jasper.

"What in the world!" I said looking over at Esme who just shook her head in disgust.

Rosalie was standing in the corner of the room laughing hysterically. "Wha- Bella your face! Haha!"

"Yeah, haha" I said sarcastically.

Esme who was still standing over the two boys looked at Carlisle for help, but considering how great a father Carlisle was he didn't have the courage to raise his voice. Esme did.

"STOP IT NOW!" She said making her voice echo off the walls.

Edward who had slid in-between me and Alice took my hand and led me back to the couch. "Still tired?"

"Nope" I said letting my lips flop and the p.

"good, because it is now" he looked down at his watch. "Nine am"

"Wow, I slept for that long?" I asked very confused and still a bit mesmerized about my gift.

"Yep" Edward said leading me out the door so he could test out my new car.

**HOLA! How are you all? Are you ready for my mastermind plan of getting at least three chapters posted this weekend? Well, I sure am. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter to you all earlier, but I am going to see my schools play and I think that will be a blast. **Anyway**, Please REVIEW! **

**-Moonchild101713**


	17. Chihuahua

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

As I got out of my new Jaguar, I noticed Emmett was running back down the driveway. .

"What in the world are you chasing after Emmett?" I said to Edward as I looked over at the maniac Emmett, who was now looking across the road furiously.

"What?" Emmet said coming back to the present, for he was still looking all over the road.

Edward came over to me and looked over at Emmett quickly. "Please don't ask him again. His mind is off somewhere else"

Edwards POV

I stared at Emmett, while his voice echoed through my head. _WHERE IS THAT CHIHUAHUA! I need it! NEED IT! GIVE ME THE PUPPY!_

"Emmett is only thinking about a Chihuahua that has disappeared right before his eyes"

Bella looked over at me in confusion. "What in the world? Why in the world does he want to chase after a dog?"

"Um. . . He wanted to play with it" I said reluctantly. "I have no idea why though"

Suddenly a little baby Chihuahua came out of the forest and started to bark at Emmett. Emmett screamed like a little girl before he ran back up to the house. The Chihuahua then came over to Bella and she picked it up. "Oh, He is so cute. Edward, don't you think so?"

I grunted looking away from the dog. "I don't particularly like dogs" I said as I started heading back up towards the house. "I had a bad experience with one when I was younger"

"I thought you didn't remember any of your human days" Bella said in confusion catching up with me the Chihuahua still in her arms. 

"Oh" I said dramatically "I can remember this memory perfectly, for evertime I see one of those" I looked over at the dog now walking down next to Bella "things"

"Her name is Honey"

"Fine" I said in defeat realizing that I wouldn't get my way by kicking the dog out of the house, for now Bella has named it. "But every time I saw a dog, like Honey, my mind jumps back to when I was twelve and the black lab that lived down the street"

By this time we had reached the front door and Alice walked out and grabbed the puppy in her arms and carried it up the steps. "What happened next?" Bella asked curiosly.

"Ooo! What are we listening to Edward?" Alice asked grabbing Emmett's and Jasper's arms who both looked excited; Emmett for his own reasons and Jasper, well Jasper because he was around two very excited vampires.

I looked over at Alice and frowned. "I was just telling Bella about my bad experience with a dog when I was twelve"

"OH! This is going to be good" Rosalie said joining in with the other three vampires and sitting on the ground in front of me.

I looked over to Bella and lowered a hand to the floor to see if she wanted to sit down to. Sure enough, she did. What is with my family when I have a story to tell, or when anything funny happens? Like the Chihuahua that is lying on Jasper's lap. How can he want to touch such a thing?

I looked over at Carlisle who was standing in the corner of the wide open room and he nodded his head. _Continue on Edward. _

"So" I said as I walked over to a chair where they all could see me and sat down "When I was twelve my neighbor bought a black lab. I was playing with a ball my mother had gotten me when all of a sudden the dog came running up to me snarling and barking for my ball"

Bella looked over to me and smirked. "So, my dear Edward was scared of a little black lab?" She said causing the whole room to be filled with a chorus of laughter.

"He wasn't so little. It was just like that dog, a vile blackguard" I said back to Emmett, who was now shaking and rolling all over the floor.

Esme came up to me and smacked my arm. "Just because you have a bad memory involving a dog, doesn't mean that you can call a Chihuahua that!"

_AH! AH! EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! HOW, HOW, HOW DARE YOU CALL A POOR AND INNOCENT BABY CHIHUAHUA THAT! _Alice glared into my face, until finally I had to look away feeling upset.

"Alright"I said giving in to the glares I was getting from Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. "So this dog, isn't probably as bad as the other dog I was forced to deal with" I said before mumbling "at least I hope so"

"We all hope so" said Bella standing up and taking the Chihuahua from Rosalie, "For this little puppy is so adorable, and she doesn't look like she would hurt you, does she?"

"No" I said walking over to Honey and picking her up from Bella and finally placing her on my lap, in regret.

**Alright, so I know this chapter was kind of short, but I am working on the next chapter. Thanks so much for my reviews! I love you all. **

**So for this chapter I got my inspiration from a kid at my school. We were just talking about random things that have happened to us in the past couple weeks and all of a sudden she just breaks out into a story that involved her friend and a Chihuahua. She told me how the Chihuahua ran after her friend around the block for so long that after about ten minutes of running the dog toppled over and fell asleep. The dog was alright though, she told me her friend took it home and they are taking care of it now. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	18. Truth Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hey guys, I'll end up posting the next chapter tomorrow. This one was fun to write, and you see a different side of Alice that hasn't been showed in this story. Hope you like it!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Bella's POV

The next week passed normally with me taking my first hunt out with the family. Edward's and my wedding was postponed, for Carlisle told me that I needed time before I could be around people. Apparently, I had completely forgotten about that before I was changed into a vampire.

Apart from the occasions when Alice would drag me off into the other room, I had a great week.

LivingforanEternity: ALICE! Please stop asking me to tell the family. I don't know what they would do to me if they found out!

AliceCullen: Please Bella! You need to tell them before I go mad and end up telling Edward my self.

I was signed on to the chat room, as Alice had told Edward that she needed some alone time with me for a makeover. Once we got into the room, Alice started to glare, and I was waiting for her attack. But I reminded her that vampires have ears, and that Edward would be able to hear all of our conversation, so we went onto the chat website instead. But because Alice 'saw' that Edward was going to be on the site, she made me sign on as LivingforanEternity, instead of Biteme.

LivingforanEternity: Alice, you wouldn't! –glares-

AliceCullen: Oh you watch me.

LivingforanEternity: Alice please

AliceCullen: NO

LivingforanEternity: PLEASE

AliceCullen: Bella tell him!

LivingforanEternity: NO!

Alice looked over at me and frowned. "Why do you have to be so difficult Bella?"

"Because" I said closing our chat and letting her come over to me and pull my hair every which way. It was the least I could do for her keeping my secret.

"Well, now because you are being so hard to deal with, I'm going to give you an overdramatic makeover" Alice said as I felt her cool hands pull at my scalp.

"OH!" I said as EdwardCullen sent me an email. "Look Alice! Look!" I pointed down at the screen, as Alice looked over my shoulder at the computer.

"Answer!" Alice said as she pulled my hair into a pony tail.

EdwardCullen: Hey Ellie, how's it going?

LivingforanEternity: I'm fine. The vamps here are being a bit weird around me lately, but that just might be because none of them are really strong around me yet.

EdwardCullen: Oh, that's . . . Well, actually I feel that you shouldn't be around them

LivingforanEternity: Yeah I know.

-Silence-

LivingforanEternity: So how's Bella?

EdwardCullen: Oh she's fine now that she is a vampire.

I chuckled as I wrote my remark back towards him causing Alice to walk back over from the closet and read my email. She laughed so hard, I was afraid of her falling and making a loud sound, causing Edward to come in frantically.

LivingforanEternity: SO YOU WILL CHANGE HER! BUT NOT ME!

EdwardCullen: No, It's just that . . .

LivingforanEternity: YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!

EdwardCullen: Ellie calm down. I'm sorry! I can't change you that's all.

LivingforanEternity: Well, - sniff – when you see Bella –sniff- tell her I say hi. –sniff- Goodbye Edward.

EdwardCullen: Sorry, Ellie.

I closed the laptop as Alice came over with a bright pink skirt, and a white top on hangers. "Put this on Bella" she ordered me.

I shoved my body into the close she offered my when a nock came from the door. "can I please come in and see my fiancé?" Edwards's velvet voice came from the door, and I gave Alice a pleading look.

"Please Alice"

"Fine" she said walking over to her makeup stash and grabbing a couple things of mascara.

Edward came running into the room and scooped me up into his arms. "Edward!" I whined "Let me down!"

Edward set me back onto my feet, and I walked over to the closest chair and sat down. "How was your makeover?" he asked me while Alice was shoving things around on her desk.

"Not done!" she answered for me.

"Come on Alice. You should be done by now" I said pointing up at my hair.

"No, you should be telling Edward!" She said slamming her fist down on the table.

Okay. So Alice can get really scary when she is mad. She wants me to tell Edward, and I know I can't. But now, because of Alice's big mouth, I have to tell him.

"Tell me what?" Edward said sitting on the chair next to me.

"What my gift is"

"Your gift? Bella when did you find out what it was? Why didn't you tell me? How did you get Alice to keep this secret from me all this time?" Edward asked me all too quickly.

My eyebrows creased as I looked over at Alice who had a satisfied grin on her face. "Yes my gift. I found out at my surprise party, and I didn't tell you because I am afraid of what you would make me do to use it. I had Alice swear to me she wouldn't tell you first, but that treaty was almost broken"

"What is your gift?" Edward said looking up my eyes with his golden honey ones.

"It is to posses people when I sleep. You know how I used to talk in my sleep?" Edward nodded in agreement "Well that is apparently is one of the reasons why I can posses people"

"So that is why my gift and Jane's gift doesn't work on you. Your mind has put up a force against ours, for you have the ultimate power. Making ours small and yours beating ours in the contest. You can stop our powers from working!" Edward seemed amazed. He grabbed my had and started running towards Carlisle's office. "We have to tell Carlisle"

When I turned my head back I saw Alice with makeup in her hands, and a disappointed look on her face. Apparently she really wanted to finish my makeover.


	19. Science Experiment

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

"I can posses people while I am asleep"

I stared at Carlisle's face as he walked over to me and shoved me down onto a chair. "Bella" He said his lips curving up into a smile. "This" he paused looking for the right words "is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Edward said joining in on Carlisle's fun

"Yes"

"I know. Her gift is the most powerful gift of all"

"this is remarkable"

Edward gasped staring at Carlisle straight in the face. "How will the Volturi take in this news"

"Oh that does create a complication"

"They'll want her to join the pack"

"That can't happen"

"Then how will we stop it?"

"I . . . I . . . I don't know yet Edward"

I watched as Edward and Carlisle chatted between themselves completely ignoring me. "Hello?" I said waiting for one of them so respond to the sound of my voice. "Hello? Bella, standing here?"

"We will have to get her to go back to sleep once more to test her gift out" Carlisle said to Edward.

"Hey! I have ears you know!" I bellowed causing them to turn their heads in my direction finally realizing that I was standing in the room with them. "I am not going to become some science experiment!"

I walked out the room down the steps ignoring Edwards calls out to me. "NO!" I yelled back at Edward who asked me once more to come back to discuss this matter.

-poke-

"Alice"

-poke-

"Alice?"

-Poke-

"ALICE!"

-poke-

"Yes, Bella?"

-poke-

"Please stop poking me!" I yelled at Alice causing her to smile sheepishly

-poke-

"Why?"

-poke-

"IT IS SO ANNOYING!"

"what?!" Alice said in disbelief. "Why would you want me to stop?" she looked down over at me. "After all, a poke _is _a friendly gesture"

-poke-

"ALICE! STOP NOW! I MEAN IT!" I turned my head towards her and watched as her body cringed away from mine after my outburst.

"Bella" She said looking over at me with melancholy eyes. "That was . . . mean. How rude!"

I looked over at her small body that was shrinking in my presence. "I'm . . ." I watched as she ran over to the door and took out a handkerchief to 'pretend' to wipe away fake tears. "I'm so sorry Alice. Please forgive me" I said solemnly

She looked up at me and smiled. "Alright!"

"Thanks Alice. I still have a mood from finding out that Edward and Carlisle wanted to use me as a science experiment"

"WHAT!" Alice's mood had begun to perk up, but as I said those few words her personality fell so dramatically. "They wanted to do what to you?"

"Treat me as a scientist experiment" I said as I watched her eyes fill with anger. "They wanted me to go take a nap and posses someone who knew I would. They want to see if that person had any control while I possessed them"

Alice turned her back to me as I said these words, and as she turned around her face smiled reluctantly. "That kind of does make sense"

"Alice why. Why, WHY!" I said running up to my room and closing the door with too much force. My stupid vampire family wanted me to become an science experiment. WHY!

**Okay, I thought I needed to add some humor into this story, so I hope I got that across in this chapter. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Moonchild101713**


	20. Possesed Bee?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Hey people. Sorry about the last chapter with the Alice poke thing. The only way to describe it perfectly was if I put it into a chat phrasing. The next couple chapters won't be like that, so don't worry. This chapter I think will be a fun one. I don't really have that much of an idea on what to write about, but my friends at school give me new inspiration each day. If you have any ideas for the story email me! Thanks!**

Bella's POV

I was alone in my room at the moment. Away from all the other vampires in the house. Carlisle had recently gone to work, and Edward had finally given up on getting me to come out of the room.

My desk was cluttered with books that I was recently reading, and on the very top was my laptop. Sitting there. Calling to me. Waiting for me to open the chat site.

How I wanted to sign on as Biteme and watch as all the Cullen's apologize, and me continuing to ignore each and every one of them.

My hands suddenly reached for the laptop and I felt the warmth coming from it. I loaded the screen then signed on as Biteme.

Edward was waiting for me. So was Alice. They must have had some mental communication back there.

EdwardCullen: Bella, please talk to me

Biteme: No

EdwardCullen: You just did

Biteme: so

EdwardCullen: Will you at least talk to Alice?

Biteme: no

EdwardCullen: Esme?

Biteme: -glares- no

EdwardCullen: Please, just talk to any of us?

Hm. . . The only one vampire in this house that I think can feel my pain, well besides Jasper, is probably Emmett. HA! What would Emmett do to Carlisle if he found out what Carlisle was going to do to me.

Biteme: Emmett

EdwardCullen: EMMETT! You want to talk to him about this?

Biteme: Yep

EdwardCullen: Why?

Biteme: He will be the only one who will be able to feel my pain.

EdwardCullen: What about Jasper?

Biteme: No way, he would be cheating by using his gift!

EdwardCullen: But he would be the only one of us that would be able to truly feel your pain!

Biteme: Yes I know

EdwardCullen: SO! Then why do you want Emmett?

Biteme: Because he would be able to cheer me up by being so ridiculous!

EdwardCullen: Okay, you do have a point there.

Biteme: so, will you go get him for me?

EdwardCullen: Fine –growls-

I closed my laptop confidently feeling the need for a perk. Jasper would be able to feel my pain aswell, but I don't really know how that would help. He feels all peoples pain, so if there were too many feelings in the house he would explode! Unless . . .

"JASPER!" I yelled across the room and Edward and Emmett who were coming up the stairs stopped.

"What do you want Bella!" He said popping out o nowhere right in front of my eyes.

"I need you to . . ." My voice was muffled out by Emmett's yell.

"Edward! Where is Carlisle!" He said walking over me and turning to face Edward. "Where is that vampire! He wants to treat Bella like a science experiment!" He paused and looked back towards me then towards Edward once more. "No way! You want to do it to!"

"Yeah" Edward said looking over at Emmett, who was prepared to launch himself at Edward.

"Emmett!" I said as I finished telling Jasper my plans. "Will you please stop going mad? Edward and Carlisle are really stupid for wanting to do that to me, but I will let them know how I feel"

"How?" Emmett asked inscrutably

"Jasper" I said turning my face back towards him. "If you will"

Suddenly I heard Alice moan from her room. "JASPER! Please stop! Ugh! I feel so depressed!"

Edward looked over at me and frowned. "Is this how you are feeling?" he said his body shrinking in agony.

"Yes Edward" I said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is exactly how I feel"

The next few hours passed by slowly, and once Carlisle got home Jasper hit him with depression. The whole house was melancholy for three hours, and finally I had fallen asleep.

The good thing was that I wasn't dreaming and I hadn't possessed anyone I knew. I was a bee's point of view, and that was a little strange. The bee had ended up hitting a window and falling down from the sky.

The bad thing about this was that Carlisle decided that this would be the perfect time for him to test out my power.

At least I didn't possess anyone but a plain old bee.

When I woke up I was lying in my bed with the blankets over me. I looked over at the window and there sure enough was the sun glinting through my window.

I slipped out of my bed and over to the mirror to fix my hair. I heard a bang from down stairs as I brushed through my hair with my hair brush. "That better not be Emmett" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

But sure enough as I reached the bottom of the steps there sat Emmett, with Honey in his arms. Honey's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and Emmett was trying to force it back into the poor dog's mouth.

"Emmett?" I asked not sure I wanted to get an answer. "Why are you trying to force that dogs tongue back into his mouth?"

"Because" Emmett said finally letting the dog go free, "Her tongue is all wet and disgusting!"

"All dogs have tongues, you know" Rosalie said taking my place by asking the questions

"And that" Emmett said walking up to Edward, who was smiling, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is why I have decided to join Edward's fight against this dog"

Alice came running into the room and grabbed Honey up from the floor and flew up the steps faster then you could say a word. "NO you will not get her!" Alice said from the steps. "She is only a sweet and adorable puppy that has lost her home" Alice said innocently.

"yes Alice, but I put up posters yesterday to see if anyone would come and take her and guess what?" Edward said mocking Alice

"NO!" I yelled running up to Alice and joining her side

"Yes! THE OWNERS ARE COMING FOR THE CHIHUAHUA! OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH!" Emmett roared making Honey burry her head in Alice's chest.

Emmett decided to take this opportunity and make the most of it, by going absolutely crazy. "Emmett" Jasper asked walking over to him and stopping. Emmett flung his arm around his body almost hitting Jasper when he started singing.

"Oh no, not again!" Rosalie said smacking a hand to her forehead.

Sure enough Emmett had begun to dance like a lunatic and decided to start singing Black Parade, by My Chemical Romance.

"I swear" Alice said walking over to me and shrugging. "Emmett was attacked by gnomes when he was younger" she said sarcasm falling from her mouth.

**Hey guys. Alright, the next couple chapters will be the final chapters for this story. I might make a mini-sequel to this one, but I am still not sure. Thanks for reading! **

**-Moonchild101713**


	21. Finale

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. Neither do I own Kiki Strike inside the Shadow City, or any of the songs that Emmett sings throughout the story. **

Bella's POV

Days passed, and Honey's owners came and took her away. Alice and I moped around the house for three days causing Jasper to have mental blow. Edward was pleased as Honey was sent away from the house, and he was free to explore the house with out being attacked by a dog.

Alice and I just went out of a shopping spree, unfortunately. I was forced into many dressing rooms, and into many skirts and pairs of pants. I was relived when Alice grabbed me by the hand and brought my back out to her yellow Porsche.

Once we were back at the house I exited the car feeling hyper. Sometimes a girls day out is exactly what you don't need. As I walked through the front door Alice flew by me and run up to her room closing the door with a slam. She's probably putting away all of her new clothes and jewelry that she bought at the mall.

Why in the world do you always feel so hyper and ecstatic after a day in the mall with Alice? Maybe because of the awesome power each of the Cullens have to make you agree with them on any terms. Any maybe because she has the same power Edward does in dazzling people.

"Hey Edward" I said in a high voice as I entered the living room. Edward, who was sitting on a chair in the living room looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella" he looked down at the bags in my hands. "How was your day with Alice?"

Well, besides the part where a person cut their finger and I had to need to go and attack them? "fine" I lied through my teeth. But what was so bad about a little lie now anyway? I had already lied to him about not being LivingforanEternity. Well, technically he never asked me that. But still I haven't told him that I am her. He'll find out soon enough though. At least, I hope he does.

"How art thou?" I asked him picking up my copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Great"

"What have thou been up to lately?" I asked still imitating my Shakespearean vocabulary.

"Nothing much. I've been . . . reading" He gestured down to the book in his hands.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Kiki Strike inside the Shadow City" Edward said as his head flittered down back to the page. His brow ruffled in frustration "She's an assassin?"

I looked over at Edward and giggled slightly. He raised his hand to me and shushed me. "Be quiet. . . .WHAT!"

He stood up with the book in his hands, screaming on the top of his lungs "DEE DEE IS . . . _Stupid, _STUPID, _STUPID!"_

Madness is a distinct possibility in Edwards case. Alice came running down the stairs and snatched the book from Edward's hands. "Edward you have read this book many times over, why on earth would you read it once again?"

I stared in disbelief at Alice who was now watching Edwards face fall from excitement and confusion to frustration. "Alice" Edward said softly "I was re-reading that book, because I thought Bella would want to read it"

"Edward, what is the book about?" I asked subtly waiting for his response.

"Well, I know you are so curious about everything in the world, so I thought that you would want to read a book that leaves your mind on ends, letting your curiosity run wild" Edward had obviously a great deal of respect for this book, for now he was walking over to the book and handing it to me.

I looked down at the cover and saw a pale albino looking child in the top right hand corner and a different lanky looking girl upside down in the bottom right corner. I sifted through the first couple pages and was surprised to find what looked like a map on the fifth page.

"hmm. . . Seems interesting. Maybe I'll read it later" I said handing the book over to Alice who threw it once more against the wall leaving a small mark this time. Esme was going to kill her.

"Bella!" Jasper called frantically from the top of the stairs, "Can you please take a nap and posses Emmett, so he will stop singing this horrid song?"

I was slightly confused for a moment, but as I let my ears sink deeper into the house, sure enough I heard Emmett singing. "Sorry Jasper" I said walking over to the railing and frowning. "I'm a bit to awake to sleep at the moment"

Alice's eyes went blank for two seconds before she turned her head back up to Jasper "Don't worry, he'll stop in three. . ." Alice looked down at her watch on her wrist "two . . . one"

Emmett came zipping past Jasper and over to Alice and grimaced "Do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"How did Alice do that Emmett?" I asked as I watched Rosalie walk into the room. 

Emmett's head snapped in my direction before he sighed. "I was waiting to see if Jasper would scream out in victory like he usually does"

"What does he normally do?" Rosalie asked a small smile spreading across her face

"he normally screams out 'FINALLY THE SONG IS DONE!' and that" Emmett said watching Jasper's face now "is when I normally start singing it again"

"Sorry Emmett" Alice said walking away from the crowd and heading up the stairs.

"Alright Emmett" Rosalie said "We should probably go talk to Esme about the mess you made"

"Right" Emmett said unpleasantly.

They flew up the stairs and Jasper stood looking at Edward and I feeling uncomfortable. "I'll go see what Alice is up to" he said walking out of the room like the rest of the family.

Edward walked back over to the fallen book and reached out for it. "No, no, no. Oh, no you don't. I get to read that before you do"

"Fine" Edward growled.

I reached into my pocket and withdrew a letter. "I forgot. Someone named LivingforanEternity wanted me to give you this"

Edward looked up from the floor to stare at me face. "Who?"

"LivingforanEternity" I stated plainly.

"Oh" He said staring down into my eyes.

"She emailed me to give you this message. Well" I said handing over the letter to Edward "Here you go"

I smiled as I walked away from him then whooshed up to my bedroom, before I heard Edward yell from down stairs "Bella!"

Edwards POV

Bella had just taken away one of my favorite books from me, and I really wanted to finish reading it. "I forgot. Someone named LivingforanEternity wanted me to give you this"

LivingforanEternity? "Who?" I asked her looking up from the blank spot that had ne transfixed.

"LivingforanEternity"

"Oh" I said staring up into her . . . mischievous eyes? I was feeling guilty, for Bella had figured out that I was talking to someone that I never mentioned to her. Well, then how did they meet, and why did she look so sneaky all of a sudden?

"She emailed me to give you this message. Well" She handed me the small yellowing letter "here you go!"

Bella fled from the room leaving me there with an unopened letter waiting for me. I lifted the top page and stared down at the first few lines, before understanding the meaning behind Bella's eyes. "Bella!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I chased her up the steps hearing the letter go over and over through my brain.

Hey Edward!

Just wanted to let you know something Edward. I LivingforanEternity, am Biteme. Or otherwise known as your fiancé. Bella. I guess for once in your life someone other then yourself has plaid the trick perfectly. I guess I finally dazzled you haven't I dazzle boy? Ah, probably not the best thing to say. Don't get mad!

LivingforanEternity/ Ellie/ Bitme/ Bella

Ps. Thanks for biting me 

"Sure" I mumbled under my breath darkly "now you thank me" I said opening the door to her room to find her hidden away underneath her blanket.

**Hi! I'm sad. How depressing is it to end a story you ask? Well, very depressing. This story has been a great deal of fun to write and I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten from all of you. Thanks so much! **

**I have another story planed in my head, but because of the hectic times coming up between Thanksgiving and tryouts for our school play, I probably wont get around writing that for a while. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as you liked the last! Thanks again for everything!**

**- Moonchild101713 **


End file.
